


children

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I'm a bit bored, so here uwu also if it seems a bit forced, I've never really tried this.





	children

Eddie's fingers fall along his sides. Waylon feels bad, because he knows what Eddie wishes for. He wishes for children, but he can't conceive them. A warm hand pressed against where the womb would be. Waylon feels tears come to his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispers, but the hand grips his stomach, and Waylon can feel him shake his head. "It's alright darling..." "I can't be a good wife, if I cant conceive." Eddie turns the man, slowly, pulling him up onto the table he was standing by. Waylon avoided those blue eyes. He wasn't deserving if seeing them.  
  
Eddie forced Waylon to look at him. "Look at me, my beautiful bride." He meets his eyes, barely holding onto those intense blues. Eddie's thumb runs softly along his face, brushing away the tears.   
  
Eddie pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're still my bride. And I love you nonetheless." Waylon smiles softly.


End file.
